


Exceptional

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [7]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Harvey and Rachel have a heart to heart. Ficlet
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Harvey Specter & Rachel Zane, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane
Series: La Vie En Rose [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing something else and this happened instead. Oops? 
> 
> For Jane, who inspired me.

The baby had been proudly gushed over and passed around, Mike showing him off and Harvey taking a turn before handing him off to Donna, who was sitting in the chair by the window staring at dark blue eyes and slightly curly dark hair. He was less than a day old and had his godmother wrapped around his little finger as surely as his hand was clutching hers. Mike stood over them, pointing out features and how they’d decided on a name and any number of things Harvey couldn’t keep track of right now because Mike and Rachel were _parents_ and _God_ that made him feel old.

He sat on the chair next to Rachel’s bed and she gave him a tired but radiant smile.

“Hey,” he said. “You did good.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Mike said you were a trooper.”

Rachel laughed. “I kind of was. And it was worth it.”

“I don’t think you’ll find anyone who will argue it wasn’t. He’s beautiful, Rachel. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Harvey.” She shifted slightly in bed and grimaced.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

“Not unless you’ve got something cold for me to sit on,” and Harvey grimaced.

“I guess next time someone has a baby, the gift to bring to the hospital is a bag of frozen peas.”

Rachel laughed again, and a comfortable silence settled between them as they watched Mike shake his phone in their direction as he stepped out. Donna was still in the throes of her new godson’s charms.

“Hey, Harvey?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for agreeing to be his godparents.”

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.” He looked at her then, curly hair unruly and slightly mussed from sleeping in a hospital bed, tired eyes with no makeup, and he couldn’t help but think she looked more beautiful then than he’d ever seen her. He surprised her by putting his hand over hers. “I’ve known you a long time, Rachel, and I’ve never been good with words but… You went after what you wanted and you got it, all of it. I’m proud of you.”

Tears welled up in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.

“Oh God, don’t cry.”

She smiled through her tears and flapped at her face with her free hand. “I’m sorry, it’s hormones. Harvey, I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Thank you.”

He patted her hand. “Thank you, for a baby to spoil. The kid’s not going to need clothes until college if Donna has anything to say about it. Lucy is great and all, but long distance isn’t the same as local. And as much as Louis means to us-“

“I know. I’d feel the same if it was you.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “Do you ever… think it could be you?”

He was silent for a moment, watching his wife with the baby and Rachel wondered if maybe she’d overstepped. She could rib Donna about it all day, but Harvey-

“Sometimes,” he said softly. “Sometimes I think it could be us.” He shook his head slightly and smiled at her as Donna approached with a squirming bundle.

“I think he wants his Mama,” she said, handing him over to Rachel. Harvey quickly got to his feet, knowing what was coming next.

“I think that’s my cue to go find Mike,” he said, and they laughed at him. He kissed Rachel on the cheek and brushed a thumb over the baby’s head. “Call if you need anything, any time.”

“I know, Harvey. Thanks. And… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed Donna on the cheek and squeezed her hand. He knew by the way she’d looked at the baby, and the way he felt watching her look at the baby, that someday they’d be able to return the favour.


End file.
